yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Shogun Creed
" Hahah I'm only an old man from the waist up ! " First Name Shogun 'Last Name' Creed 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' Mr.Creed. Infinite Creed. Govenor Creed. 'Age' 65 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6 ft 'Weight' 260 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Shognun Creed is bright talented and fails to differentiate with his grandson Lucious Creed. He is a very bright and talented man who remains on his feet at all times. He is the type of old man that forgets he's an old man , In fact he's a bit immature but never fails at a job. Due to his background as a detective it's very hard to get anything past him. His ideal to clues and concepts meets no limits intact he uses his detective scales at the most rarest of times. The mans one of the biggest goofs of the Creed family but tolerates no weakness and will kill his own fleshing blood if he has too that being his first son. Lucious and Lana's father who he had recently killed. Sho's love meets no limits but then again so doesn't his hatred, He feels responsible for the murder his son committed and feels it's his duty to do right by correcting them. But , Don't get it confused Shogun loves his family dearly and has made it an duty to take care of his kids aong with his grandkids building a relationship with them. He loves his daughter the most cause she reminds him so much of her mother who recently passed which is why he spoiled her the most he loves Eden but fears his growth and that he may end up like his brother. Apperance Shogun retains most of his health and muscularity, though his face displays his age (due in part to having neglected his Chi training). His hair is trim and gray, and he sports a thick, gray, trimmed beard.During his journey to Egypt, he wears a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, button less shirt; khaki pants (often compared to this extent to Indiana Jones' basic outfit); dress shoes; dark wristbands, and white gloves concealing a prosthetic left hand At his introduction he also wears a trench coat and sweater. Allignment Chaotic goodEdit A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' None. High school grade Graduated. 'What district do you live in?' He's all over the place. 'Relationship' Deceased Wife Jennifer 'Occupation' Retired Detective Govenor 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. *Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. *Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. *Enhanced Senses: Users have an increase senses are increased above average. *Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. *Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong substances. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspecs. *Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi.. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will *.Power Manifestation:Become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to manifest one's chi. *Soul-Bound Weapon: Gain powerful weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang.Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. The Stand physiology tumblr_na16tvwSRA1qbwudjo1_500.gif Netero Tsukumo no te-2.gif tumblr_n339eetaY31qby5nuo2_r1_500.gif Netero_First_Hand.jpg Netero's_Nen_Third_Hand.jpg A ' Stand '(スタンド Sutando?) is what remains of those who have lost their hearts or way to the darkness and is forced to dwell on earth after death There soul are a stranger to heaven or hell and due to this there souls is driven into insaninity and are made into a form which is nearly almost impossible to recognize The first generic Stand was known as Sinbad Hudo , he was killed nearly 12 Decades ago over the years more soon followed . As the ttimes grew older their numbers grew , most sealed their fate by entering the souls of a number of humans soon being passed down that families generation consuming the souls of their choosing. Stands so in fact reproduce once their ability has met a certain chi limit. Stands are known to be beinfs who have given their heart to darkness so once a human has bonded withere Stand a hollow black spot would be seen in the place of their heart. Stands are sometimes mistaken for Shinigami, Though they share similarities they are very different. Stands were once humans who attempted to play god with the use of alchemy Which is the power to utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea. Practitioners of this art/science are known as Alchemists. A form of Chi . These abilities focus on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones) by Potion Creation. They also know how to create magical items, although these are generally for practical use (ever-burning lamps). These people sealed their fates by performing such deeds , Rejected by the heavens while also being refused by hells fury therefore there forced to dwell on earth with no physical body streaming back and forth until they found there way into what they call special beings, The Creed family being one of them the Shinigami's on the other hand are a different story, Shinigami are sometimes depicted as goblins or skeletal creatures who cause death and accidents, but more recent depictions of shinigami tend to be similar to western vampires, with them being portrayed as immortal, attractive people who wield a variety of unique powers. They will usually either cause death to sustain themselves, peacefully escort souls to the afterlife, slay demons and poltergeists who cause unnatural deaths, or be the result of unnatural deaths themselves. Or various combinations of the above. The Stands are usually seen hovering above there users. They can be used for a variety of reasons , their usually protecting their user without them knowing hence why not many know they have one. Some aren't seen until their Users know their there. Some Stands died along with their users without knowing of their stands existance. On a normal being stands act at their side and are commanded to protect them but special stands are ones that find theirselves intertwined with there users Chi. *'Golden Spider ' Shogun Stand appears as a spider-like entity made of gold plating and small thin legs. Golden becomes capable of using the full extent of his powers and assumes the shape of an androgynous, multi-armed giant, wielding two large staves. In this form, he is barefoot while wearing long golden robes and emits an eerily powerful golden glow. He possesses a multitude of arms which are a part of the large intricate halo that constantly floats behind his back. 'Weapon of Choice' *His Hands *One large blade Allies/Enemies Ede 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Creed Family